


[podfic] Which, As They Kiss, Consume

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: FakeHaus (Rooster Teeth)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, FakeHaus, M/M, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Sometimes Adam wonders how his criminal lifestyle had led him to be so lucky.(Seven intimate non-lip kisses between Adam and each one of his partners.)
Relationships: Adam Kovic/Elyse Willems, Adam Kovic/James Willems, Adam Kovic/Joel Rubin, Adam Kovic/Lawrence Sonntag, Adam Kovic/Matt Peake, Adam Kovic/Sean "Spoole" Poole, Bruce Greene/Adam Kovic, Bruce Greene/Adam Kovic/Matt Peake/Sean Poole/Joel Rubin/Lawrence Sonntag/Elyse/James Willems
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Which, As They Kiss, Consume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Which, As They Kiss, Consume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241003) by [graveyardskeleton (8BitSkeleton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/graveyardskeleton). 



> Author's note:  
> based off [this post](http://shiphaus.co.vu/post/140063659938) and inspired by the smell of blood in the mouth
> 
> Podficcer's note:  
> Podficced during the 2020 VoiceTeam challenge.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/7z4f9dwor5jzq1wz7pcy2pydnueucwp2)

Music: "Two Together" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
